Obsessive
by Harlequintic
Summary: After two years since we last met the titans Terra has returned, bringing an emotional earthquake to the titan's tower. Raven is slowly realizing she has feelings she never knew she had for a certain green boy and it is tearing her sanity into shreds Nothing could prepare the team for the wreckage that comes with unrequited love. Wait, what's that glint of light in the sky? MforSex


"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." A voice quietly chanted from the front of a gargantuan window. The pale girl that whispered these words had her eyes shut tight, not bothering to watch the sun fall back behind the horizon, making the sky light up in orange and streaks of pink. She didn't scrutinize as a flock of geese passed the tower in a loosely formed skein, though she could sense their presence. No, she was far too concentrated.

Raven found that, with age, her emotions became more and more erratic. Though, her powers were almost always under perfect control, she still found time to meditate every day. Just in case.

Raven allowed her concentration to drift, for just a moment, to her teammates. They'd all changed over the years. If you were an outsider, you'd look at the Titan's slightly-altered outfits and think they had changed. Raven looked at their faces, listened to them talk, watched them move. They'd changed a lot more than what others believed.

Being the oldest, Cyborg started studying things more. He had nine different computers in his room, each one having a different purpose. Raven didn't exactly know why he had suddenly wanted to learn so many new things, but it didn't change his original personality at all. He was still the waffle eating, car fixing, way-too-cheerful Cyborg that loafed around playing video games all day.

Robin and Starfire were still going strong. They had their down moments, but most of the time they were happy and in love.

_Perfect couple. They sort of balance each other out. _Raven thought, thinking of Starfire's air-headed joyfulness and Robin's mature and serious leader role. Starfire had become more accustomed to Earth's ways, but her odd Tamaranean traits were still very apparent and popped up every day. Though, the cheery girl still had her odd accent she had the day she came to the planet.

Robin had stayed his old serious self, besides growing to be the same height as Starfire. He made sure the team stayed in line and tried to keep them safe. The most changing thing about him was his stress levels and his abilities. Robin's combat had improved even more than before. Him and Cyborg tied for the title of most lethal hand-to-hand fighter in the team.

His stress was another story. Since he didn't want to worry Star or inform the others, the young leader often confided in Raven all of his worries and strains. Raven wondered if it was a sickness, to worry intensely about the tiniest things. Of course, he was the leader so he had more than tiny things to stress about.

Finally, there was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy never _really _changed. In appearance, of course he did. Age made differences on the outside all the time, but not always on the inside. His hair had grown out a little and turned a darker shade of green. He was taller, but not as tall as Robin or _nearly _as tall as Cyborg. Other than that, he was the exact same goofy, immature, joker Beast Boy that he was when Raven first met him. When she first met all the Titans. Her friends. Her family, really.

Noises from the door distracted her. Strangely, the team had come home together. Starfire and Robin had gone out together as couples usually do, Cyborg our for a car part and Beast Boy, jadedly pacing and watching Raven meditate until he retired to their regular pizza place. It wasn't entirely abnormal, but the new voice that joined their laughter was definitely out of the norm.

The girl sighed internally, stretching her legs down to the floor one at a time and turning to her team.

Starfire and Robin, hand-in-hand, were chuckling and looking at each other. Even with a light blush on Star's cheeks.

Cyborg, one hand holding a large brown bag and the other over his stomach, was guffawing loudly. Raven wondered if the sailors around the island could hear Cyborg's tremendously loud laugh that seemed to shake the windows.

Beast Boy had one of his trademark goofy grins on his face, wagging his eyebrows up and down exactly how he did whenever he told stupid jokes. Raven suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. But, she then found the source of the stranger laugh.

It wasn't stranger at all. The resonant laugh just hadn't been heard in awhile.

There, tucked under Beast Boy's arm, was a blonde, blue-eyed girl in ragged denim shorts. Her light hair was fastened away from her face by a silver butterfly comb, except for a few strands that got away as she shook with laughter.

"Terra?" The others stopped and looked at Raven as they realized she was there. Terra's laughing expression died down and she stared at Raven with what looked like vulnerability and curiosity. There was a beat of silence.

"Isn't it great Rae?!" Beast Boy hollered, his sharp tooth jutting out from his bottom lip.

"Not just great - fan-freaking-TASTIC!" He exclaimed, squeezing Terra extra tight. The blonde gave a breathy laugh, smiling at Beast Boy.

Raven stood, dumbstruck for the moment. How could a person magically come back from being a rock into a normal person? Not just that, she'd GROWN too. Rocks weren't living beings, they didn't grow. They only got smaller.

"How?" Was her very creative response.

"This big fat liar got out of the volcano a long time ago!" Beast Boy exclaimed, turning his accusing eyes to Terra, yet still with a smile on his face. Terra's face lit up with a grin, quickly switching to a mock pout.

"How long do I have to say I'm sorry 'til you forgive me?" Beast Boy's eyes softened as his smile widened.

"Uh, how about a GAZILLION years! We missed you so much!" All the others laughed and Beast Boy held the blonde a little tighter.

"But, how did you get out?" Raven asked, coming closer and crossing her arms. Terra's smile faded again as her blue eyes found violet ones. Raven could feel her uneasiness from across the room felt a bit smug.

_She should feel uneasy. _She thought. Terra wasn't always the most trustworthy person, even toward the end she flipped from one side to another so quickly… so it wasn't rainbows and sunshine for Raven when she all-of-a-sudden shows up, happily skipping along, ready to come back and join the Titans. The dark-haired girl stared holes into Terra's face, waiting for an answer.

"Raven." Robin…it was Robin's voice.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of the staring contest and raising a dark brow at him. He had a serious look plastered to his face. Which was good old Robin, of course.

"She doesn't remember how she got out." He said slowly, sticking her with a look that said "don't be normal Raven". The girl took a long breath. In and out.

"Yeah, Rae. She was just…out one day. Woke up at a place she used to stay at. They told her that she was in the middle of a park by herself. She was all beat up and weak, so they brought her in." Beast Boy said, constantly glancing back at Terra to make sure he was getting the story right.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it went down." The blonde gave a little, awkward laugh, scratching the back of her head. Raven was still skeptical as her eyes bored into the girl, everything quiet.

"Isn't it a joyous thing, Raven? Our old friend has miraculously joined us again!" Starfire beamed, slipping her hand out of Robin's and giving a little clap.

"Yeah…great." Raven's eyes were still locked on Terra's, she didn't notice the look Beast Boy was giving her. Once she had gotten tired of the stare-down routine, her gaze flickered to his and she saw it. Defiance? Spite? No…

As he glanced down at the girl still locked inside his half-embrace and rounded his eyes back to Raven, she definitely saw it, even felt it. Protective. Possessive.

"Well…since you're back I guess we have someone to fill up that empty room down the hall!" Cyborg whooped, oblivious as always. Terra's jaw dropped and she let out a cry of joy. As the conversation returned and the team made their way to the hall, Raven let her eyes drop to the ground and she turned, well on her way to resume meditating.

"Hey, Raven." Robin called, just as the automatic door shut behind the cheerful group. She sighed and turned back around, coming face to face with the leader.

"Yeah?"

"You alright? You seemed kind of…worried." Raven let her eyes wander to the window, taking in Jump City.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"About not remembering? You'd have a better guess than I would." He gave her a pointed look and she nodded, closing her eyes and letting her mind reach out to the crowd around the hall. The emotions were easy to place.

The excitement and happiness bounced around each of the titans, then there was a dash of craving or hunger Raven guessed from Cyborg. He seemed to eat constantly. Then there was a wandering, fleeting feel, almost hesitant. Raven was surprised to realize that it was Starfire being so timid.

"You should go to Starfire. She feels lost without you." The girl crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes remained shut, her inner eye continually circling the emotional air around the group. Robin didn't respond, merely glancing at the door and sticking his stare back to Raven.

There was a fervent need to protect, to guard something. Raven pegged that as Beast Boy, and was a little taken back by the rest of the emotion that spilled out from him. Ecstatic, uneasy, proud…a burning yearn and some kind of anticipation that made even Raven feel odd. It didn't stop there and the girl felt a bout of pity towards the boy. So many emotions at once…she could already feel the confusion in him.

Then, there was Terra. The tension stuck out like a sore thumb, nearly overriding her joy. Fear, seclusion, expectation…

"She's afraid. But, there's no hate or even remorse. Doesn't she feel guilty for what she did?" Raven wondered aloud, bringing her arms to her sides and letting her cloak fall around her. After so much peeking around in everyone's heads, she felt the need to be in tune with just herself.

"Raven, she saved us all from the volcano." Robin's brows puckered as he sympathized.

"After she created the mess in the first place."

"I think saving our lives is enough of an atonement. Besides, you can't feel anything suspicious from her, can you?" Raven glowered at Robin and let silence fill the air. He sported a stubborn look of his own and Raven remembered why they confided in each other all the time. They were so alike, it was a strange feeling to be around the leader, sometimes.

"The story itself is suspicious. How did she wind up where she did in flesh and blood?" Raven was walking towards the window again, thinking aloud more to herself than anything. She overheard Robin sigh and silently folded herself back into her sitting position as his footsteps got farther.

"Just…try to play nice. She's a Titan now so she's going to be around. If you find anything worrisome, tell me." His voice got dark with superiority as his words ended, but Raven didn't bother answering. She suddenly felt very tired. Exhausted and full of mixed emotions. Just as her lids shut over her murky azure eyes, every nerve in her body jolted.

Her eyes flew open and her hands were outstretched, ready to soften the blow of the floor on her bottom. But, she realized as she blinked the blur from her eyes that she wasn't floating in front of the Titan's floor-to-ceiling windows. She was lying under her bedspread in her dark room.

"Okay…" Raven drawled, sitting up and holding her head. It couldn't have been a dream…it was too real, too long to be a dream. That meant…

"A vision." She groaned, now cradling her head in both hands. They didn't come too often, but when they did the only thing Raven could do was try. Try to make sure everything went just as they had in the vision, try to stop anything that might change the future, and try not to let her friends in on the _fabulous _news of Terra's return. Raven's charoite irises rolled towards the ceiling. She hoped some good would come of this vision and the people and emotions it came with, but she knew it wouldn't.

It never did.

**((Check my profile for info about this story or any others on my account. Thank you for reading!))**


End file.
